Melochin
Melochin (めろちん) is one of the most popular odorite. He is mostly known for his energetic and cheerful movements. His first video, a choreography of "Happy Synthesizer" was uploaded onto Nico Nico Douga on December 2010 and it became a hit immediately. His choreography for "Happy Synthesizer" became a model for other Odottemita as it was easy, simple, interesting and adorable. When he first began dancing, he often wore a Nike cap with a shawl covering his face but due to his increase in popularity, he does not cover up his face anymore. At present, his most notable attire consists of a shirt, black pants and black tights. Melochin has done collaborations with other odorite as well with his most popular partner being Miume forming the unit known as Miumelochin (みうめろちん). He does collaborations with Ry☆ and Nyantaro too. He is also part of Guilty†Hearts, a collaboration dance group including himself, Miume and Ry☆. Collaboration Units #Member of Guilty†Hearts List of Dances (2010.12.03) ' (Original choreography) ' #"Black ☆ Rock Shooter" feat. Melochin, 13, Tadanon, Bouto, Keitan, and Imaoka (2011.02.05) #"Toraumakyaba Jou" feat. Melochin, 13, Tadanon, Bouto, Keitan, Imaoka (2011.02.06) #"Kosuru" (2011.02.19) #"Akegata ni Odoru" (2011.04.16) (Community only) #"Dancing Samurai" (2011.05.17) (Original choreography) ' #"Dan ☆ Samu Gaiden" '(Community only) #"Cinderella" feat. Melochin, Keitan, Nora, and Yui Sakane (2011.06.13) #"Happy Synthesizer" feat. Melochin and Miume (2011.06.14) #"Heart Catch☆Paradise" feat. Melochin and Kimagure Prince (2011.08.16) #"Melancholic" feat. Melochin and Nyantaro (2011.08.17) #"Panda Hero" feat. Melochin and Miume (2011.09.17) #"Ochame Kinou" feat. Melochin and Miume (2011.09.28) #"Junjou☆Fighter" feat. Melochin and Ry☆ (2011.11.25) ' (Original choreography) ' #"PONPONPON" feat. Melochin and Miume (2011.12.11) #"Dancing Samurai" feat. Melochin, Mukuro, Chibisho, Apricot*, @Kuramo, KanimisoP, Fukuro, Roriiku, Honey★, PRETZ, Guruto, Shizuku, Unparunpa, Karma, and Nonnon (2012.01.23) #"m-flo shoushuuryoku Remix" (2012.04.04) #"Junjou☆Fighter" feat. Melochin and Miume (2012.04.06) #"galaxias!" (GigaMix) feat. Melochin and Kimagure Prince (2012.04.14) #"shake it!" (2012.04.22)' (Original choreography) ' #"Speed of Light" (2012.04.22) ' (Original choreography) ' #"Astro Trooper" (2012.04.26) ' (Original choreography) ' #"MERRY GO ROUND" feat. Guilty†Hearts (2012.06.15) #"Baby Maniacs" feat. Melochin, Asupara and Tei☆in! (2012.07.29) #"Summer Love Fireworks" feat. Melochin, Ririri, and Aoi (2012.10.10) ' (Original choreography) ' #"Nanda Kanda" (Melochin cover) feat. Guilty†Hearts (2012.10.21) #"Toluthin Antenna" (2012.11.16) #"Sometimes I'm a Hero" feat. Guilty†Hearts (2012.12.04) ' (Original choreography) ' #"Dramatic Yume Monogatari" feat. Melochin, Pokota, Ry☆ and KUPO (2012.12.11) # "Nou Shou Sakaretsu Girl" feat. Guilty†Hearts (2013.02.14) # "Tokyo・Rock・City" (2013.02.18) ' (Original choreography) ' # "Nicoraji Junky" feat. Melochin and Muchaburi (2013.04.20) # "Dream Creator" feat. Melochin and Ry☆ (2013.05.02) (Original choreography) # "Heart to Heart" (2013.05.31) (Original choreography) # "Spending all my time" feat. Melochin and Tei☆in! (2013.06.07) (Original choreography) # "Love Hunter" feat. Guilty†Hearts (2013.06.15) # "Mr Music" feat. Guilty†Hearts (2013.06.28) # "Chocolate Train" feat. Melochin and SHARE LOCK HOMES (2013.07.08) # "be foolish" feat. Melochin, Pokota, Kettaro, and Ry☆ (2013.07.17) #"MajiLove2000%" feat. Melochin, koma'n, Kettaro, NaGi, Hyakuhana Ryouran, Ry☆, and Miume (2013.08.07) # "Mizuiro Summer Days" (2013.08.14) # "Gigantic O.T.N." feat. Guilty†Hearts (2013.10.15) # "Ageage Again" feat. Melochin and Sacchaso (2013.11.13) # "Love Treasure" feat. Guilty†Hearts (2013.11.13) #"Mousou Zei" feat. Melochin and Tei☆in! (2013.11.23) # "Pink Stick Love" feat. Melochin and Ririri (2013.11.25) # "Spending all my time" -1.5 Speed- feat. Melochin and Tei☆in! (2013.11.26) # "Over The Time Dance" (2013.12.03) # "Setsuna Trip" feat. Melochin and Miume (2013.12.07) ' (Original choreography) ' # "Mighty Bomb Jack" feat. Melochin, Miume, and Ry☆ (2013.12.09) # "Paradox" (2014.01.31) #"Tengaku" feat. Guilty†Hearts(2014.04.18) # "Shinde Shimau to wa Nasakenai!" feat. Guilty†Hearts (2014.05.22) # "Kami no Manimani" feat. Melochin and Miume (2014.05.26) # "Seisou Bakuretsu Boy" feat. ARSMAGNA and Guilty†Hearts (2014.06.19) # "Ginkou Goutou Fantastic" feat. Melochin and Ririri (2014.06.23) # "Dokusenyoku" feat. Melochin and Tei☆in! (2014.06.29) (Original choreography) # "Kinyoubi no Ohayou" (2014.07.02) (Original choreography) # "Mousou Zei" -1.5 Speed- feat. Melochin and Tei☆in! (2014.07.04) (Original choreography) # "Yi Er Fanclub (GigaP ver.)" feat. Melochin and Miume (2014.07.19) # "Highway" -Dance Festival- feat. Asibuto Penta, Apricot*, Kyoou, Keitan, Getz, Sacchaso, Tei☆in!, Bookie, Bouto, Manako, Miume, Melochin, Yakko, Rabumatsu (Kusari-on P) (2014.07.20) (Original choreography) # "Blessing" feat. Melochin, Miume, Aoi, Asupara, Apricot*, Ikura, ATY, SHARE LOCK HOMES feat. that, Ogazuku, Kamen Liar 217, Kimagure Prince, Kyoufu, Matsu, K'suke, Keitan, Getz, Kemiikira, 13, Daikon (Zeararu.), Tadanon, Chui, *ChocoLate Bomb!!, Tei☆in!, Doumokun (Nozaki Bento), Tomitake, Tora-san, Nicomaru, Nibansenji, Nokkuso, Norakura, perfumen, Hyakkaryouran, Forgeru, Fugeki Yoruto, Fujiyama Koutarou, Manako, Yakko, Ririri, Ry☆, Rakuda to Kame, Reichel, and Wata (2014.09.28) (Original choreography) # "ELECT" (2014.10.18) (Original choreography) # "Love Logic" (2014.12.03) (Original choreography) }} Sample Video Gallery melochin t-ine's happiness blood.jpg|With Tei☆in! Melochin live ended.jpg|"Live ended" melochin mirror selca.jpg|Dance group shirt melochin osaka town meeting.jpg|Osaka town meeting ryo melochin ship.jpg|Ry☆ and Melochin Trivia *He is 173 cm (about 5'8") tall " 2.5 SongMate 1 Apr. 2013: 77. Print. " *His blood type is A " 2.5 SongMate 1 Apr. 2013: 77. Print. " * He doesn't like melon, watermelon, tomates and doesn't eat a lot of sweets * He loves to cook, play games or play the piano * He likes to wear accessoires * He loves the band SOPHIA * His favourite place is inside his futon * He likes every colour but especially pink and black * His perfect date would be at home~ * He hasn't got a girlfriend (updated November 2014) External Links * Twitter * Blog Category:NND Male Odorite